The REAL Darkest Timeline
by Esme Brie
Summary: A dark plot twist when Annie goes to get the pizza. Contains reference to rape that might be triggering. REVIEW.


A dark twist in the timeline where Annie goes down to get the pizza.

\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\

" Starting on my left with one, your number comes up you go."

" Just so you know Jeff, you are now creating six different timelines."

" Of course I am Abed."

Jeff tosses the die in the air. It spins until it comes down on the table and lands on two.

" One, two Annie."

" Okay fine. Guess I'm going down."

" All this talk of going down. Did you guys know I had sex with Eartha Kitt in an airplane bathroom?"

" Aaaaahhh" the group complained.

Annie trotted down the stairs to the front of the building where she saw the creepy looking pizza guy. He has some kind of pony tailed-beard thing going on...yuck. She opened the see-through door and greeted him with a smile.

Annie: Hi

Pizza Guy: Hey how you doing. The total is $24.44.

Annie nodded as she pulled the money out to hand to him. The lobby was completely deserted, as was the street.

Annie: Here you go.

Pizza Guy: Thank you ma'am

He took the money with a smile and he handed her the pizza.

Pizza Guy: Have a nice night.

Annie: You too.

He started to walk away and passed a man in a dark hoodie who had his head down. Annie eyed him and went to shut the door, she tried to shut it with her hand but couldn't because of holding the pizza. The man saw her struggling and stared at her for a minute, it's official. She was terrified. She went to shut it with her foot as the man suddenly bolted towards the door. Just wife it shut, he slammed his palm on the front and pushed it back open.

Annie: Excuse me-hey!

The man shoved her backwards making her drop the pizza. He grasped his hands around her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

Annie: Help-

He cry was cut short as he squeezed her trachea, cutting off her air supply. The pizza guy must have heard the struggle because he ran back to the front of the building.

Pizza guy: Hey man, that's not cool!

He lunged for the attacker and pulled him off Annie, but the attacker puncher him in the face and threw him against the brick wall outside the building. He was out cold.

Annie started to crawl away, she was crying. She tried to scream, but nothing came out but a whimper. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down a small flight of stairs next to the ones she came down into an open basement-like area that was dimly lit. He slammed her onto the ground as she continued to cry. She was nearly unconscious.

Annie: Please don't hurt me.

Britta walked out of the bathroom with Abed closely behind her.

Jeff: I'm gonna go get a drink.

Jeff stood up and smacked his head into the fan.

Jeff: Ow!

Pierce began howling with laughter.

Jeff: What's so funny?

Pierce: Oh just you know... hehehehe.

Jeff: Whatever

He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Shirley: Who wants mini pies!

Everyone looked at each other.

Shirley(beat): Well don't all fight over them at once.

Britta: It's not that we don't want any Shirley, we just want to eat real food before dessert.

Troy: Yeah, don't feel bad. Well have some after we eat the pizza.

Pierce: Speaking of pizza where the hell is Annie? I've been building a hunger over here.

Britta: She's probably taking to the pizza guy.

Pierce: Well she could have at least brought the pizza up here first. Look at me, I'm withering away into nothing.

Troy: I'll go check.

Jeff: I'll go with you.

Jeff and Troy walked out if the apartment to see what was going on with Annie and the pizza.

Jeff: Did Pierce give you your housewarming present?

Troy(pouty): Yes.

Jeff: Don't feel bad, that was a creepy looking elf.

Troy: It wasn't an elf, it was a troll! And I don't think-

He got quiet as they got to the bottom of the landing and saw the door wide open and the pizza boxes on the floor.

Jeff: What the hell?!

Troy ran over to the door and saw the pizza guy leaning against the wall with a bash in his scalp.

Troy: Hey buddy, you okay?

Pizza Guy(partially conscious): Help the girl...

He pointed to where he had last seen the attacked with Annie.

Jeff turned just in time for him to get slammed into by a dark figure running out of the basement. He shoved Jeff out of his way and raced over Troy out the door and down the street.

Jeff: Hey asshole!

Troy looked back at the pizza guy.

Pizza Guy: That's him!

Troy: Don't worry man were gonna call 911.

Jeff: Troy...

Troy looked at Jeff who was staring at something. He turned back to the man.

Troy: I'll be right back.

Troy walked over to Jeff and stood next to him.

Troy: What's going ...

Troy looks and sees that Jeff is staring at blood smears in the wall leading into the dark basement.

Jeff raced down the steps.

Troy: Jeff what the hell are you doing?

Jeff: Call the police.

Jeff looked around as best he could in the dark. He heard whimpering coming from the corner. He raced over there to find Annie holding herself up against the wall trying to walk towards the stairs. She was bleeding and crying.

Jeff: Annie!

He raced over to her and tried to help her walk. He touched her arm...she flinched away in fear.

Jeff: Annie...

Annie was crying hysterically.

Annie: Je-e-eff...please help me...

Jeff: I've got you, don't worry. What happened?

Annie continued crying.

Annie: He...he raped me!


End file.
